sesuatu disaat bosan
by viddaaaa
Summary: sakura bosan krn menunggu sasuke mengerjakan tugas. krn itu dia mengajak sasuke main. tp ujung-ujungnya sasuke jd speechless&blushing sndiri.emg sakura main apa sih? DLDR, review? thank you.


ya ampun, ini bener-bener cerita yg sama sekali ga aku sangka bisa aku tulis haha ide ini muncul gara-gara suatu malem aku ikut games di twitter di acc winter blossom info. dan besok paginya tiba-tiba aku dapet ilham bikin ini, dan jengjeng jadilah begini. sangat singkat tapi semoga menghibur. happy reading guys...

_chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and story belongs to me_

_genre : romance/humor_

_pair : SasuSaku_

_for **Nakajima Yuto **dan **Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki **makasih ya review awal dari kalian soal summary judul dan isi cerita. skrg aku ganti judul dan summary nih hehe ternyata judul,summary sma isi ga nyambung krn aku salah ngepost documentnya, ya ampun baka bgt haha makasih banyaaak koreksinyaa..._

**Sesuatu Saat Bosan**

* * *

><p>Aku bersandar pada sofa hitam yang sekarang aku duduki. Ruangan ini selalu terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan, selain suasananya memang terkesan seperti itu, tapi karena ada kekasihku yang menemani semuanya terasa lebih mengasyikan tentu saja. Dan seperti biasa, aku melirik kekasihku yang sedang duduk serius menatap laptop putihnya.<p>

Aku memutar mata dengan bosan, seperti biasa Uchiha Sasuke pasti selalu seperti itu. jika ada hal yang lebih penting, pasti dia akan mengabaikanku seperti ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_,aku bosaaaaan," kataku sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja putihnya.

"Hn, lakukan sesuatu agar tak bosan. Kau diam saja seperti itu, tentu saja itu membosankan," dia menoleh dan menanggapi dengan wajah datar.

Ah, nggak asik deh dia…

"Aku mau main, tapi temani ya?" pintaku dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Dia kemudian menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop dan mengangguk sambil menatapku.

_Gotcha! _Secuek apapun dia, pasti dia akan luluh dengan tatapan memelasku seperti tadi haha

"Karena kau lagi sibuk jadi, aku tak akan mengajakmu main yang sulit kok. Aku akan mengucapkan _kalimat_ nanti kalau ada kata yang menurutmu salah, kau perbaiki, oke?" kataku menjelaskan permainannya.

Dia menoleh dan berpikir sejenak, sebelah alisnya terangkat naik saat mendengarkan penjelasanku. Mungkin dia berpikir permainanku ini sedikit _aneh_, oh yeah tapi daripada aku mati kebosanan karena tidak ada kerjaan.

"Aneh… tapi, oke aku bersedia," dia menyutujuinya. Namun pandangannya kembali dialihkan ke depan layar. Tentu aku memang tak memintanya untuk memperhatikanku sepenuhnya, hanya mengikuti permainanku saja aku sudah sangat senang kok.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku bosan, aku mau main ke _teman_ hiburaaaan," ucapku sambil menahan geli.

"_Taman_ hiburan Sakura," katanya memperbaiki. Aku otomatis tersenyum, ternyata dia mendengarkanku. Oke, serangan selanjutnya.

"Oke oke… tapi nanti kalau kita kesana, aku mau kau belikan aku _ramen _lollipop yah?"

"Hemm, aku _hanya_ akan membelikanmu _permen_ lollipop," jawabnya tegas.

Ah menyenangkan sekali mengerjai dia, aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Ya tentu saja kau jangan lupa untuk menjemputku ke _murah_ dengan tepat waktu Sasuke," kataku sambil meliriknya.

"Tentu. Aku tak pernah menjemput ke _rumah_mu tidak tepat waktu kan," dia balas melirikku dan menyeringai puas.

Oke, permainan kali ini memang jauh dari kata sulit. Tapi menyenangkan saja melakukannya.

"Sasu, kau tahu… kemarin saat istirahat di kampus Sasori-_senpai_ menembakku," aku menoleh, ingin segera melihat reaksinya atas ceritaku.

Dan… _Crapp! _Dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan wajah heran. Oke, kalimatku tadi memang sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh, tapi ekspresinya seperti itu pasti karena dia kaget mendengar ceritaku barusan. Memang aku belum sempat bercerita padanya kok.

"Kau serius? Ini bukan permainanmu?" dia bertanya sambil menatapku penuh. Horay, aku berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tugas _tersayang_nya itu.

"Ehem, aku serius," kataku sambil mengangguk. Ah pasti dia tahu kalau ini bukan bagian dari permainanku, buktinya kalimatku tadi tak ada yang _aneh_ kan? Tapi tunggu setelah ini haha

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" wajahnya bertanya ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya Sasuke. Tapi saat menembakku itu, dia bilang 'aku _citra_ padamu Sakura' begitu katanya," jawabku dengan wajah sumringah. Dan oh, ekspresi datar itu kini sepenuhnya berubah menjadi terkejut, ah asal kau tahu aku suka sekali melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang jarang sekali cepat berubah seperti itu.

"Kau salah, yang benar aku _cinta_ padamu Sakura," dia mengatakan hal itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah laptop. Tapi aku tahu, aku melihatnya dari samping bahwa wajah tampan itu merona, ah Sasuke_ku_ memang menggemaskan.

"Hemm ya aku tahu, aku juga _cinta_ padamu kok," ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan detik berikutnya wajah tampan itu kini memerah sempurna karena… Ya, baru saja aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas ahaha Ah, bagaimana? Jarang kan kau melihat pemandangan langka ini? Karena memang dia hanya akan seperti itu, saat bersamaku saja hehehe

* * *

><p>sangat singkat dan bukan cerita yang berat dan serius. mind to review? thank you :)<p> 


End file.
